Its Gonna Be love
by ForeverJarley
Summary: Jarley fic. 4x14 after Jake's best friend kissed Marley. I'm wrote what I saw should happens


Hi guys. So this is my first Jarely Fan Fic and I'm soooooo nervous to post it. I hope you guys like it because I had so much fun writing it. Anyways English isn't my firsy language so please be easy

Marley came to thank Ryder for the nice things that he told Jake to do. She knew her boyfriend wasn't capable to do that.. Any of it. But suddenly Ryder kissed her from the nowhere she froze there she couldn't do anything " I should probably go "

Marley hated him that moment she hated herself for not doing nothing for being so stupid.

Marley ran away so fast because she doesn't want anyone to see her tears. Marley couldn't see her way she bumped into someone but she didn't see who. Marley ran towards girls bathroom but she felt a tough hand holding her hands tightly she recognized his smell so she tried to pretend that she is fine by wiping her tears " hi Jake sorry I didn't see you "

" whats wrong Marley?".

"nothing what do you mean? Nothing is wrong ". Marley lied but Jake let her go. Suddenly her tears start to falling she couldn't be near him looking him in the eyes and pretend that nothing happened " Marls hey calm down down what happened?" all what came out of her was sobs.

Jake held her tightly and grabbed her hand and went to an empty room and sat on a chair and he sat Marley on his laps as she hide her face in his chest and he was rubbing her back whispering in her ears " Marls its ok you start to scare me calm down ".

Marley stands on her feet planing to leave the room. She couldn't stand herself for doing this, first she kind of kissed his best friend and now sit on his laps and cry in his chest! Thats not fair.

" I'm so sorry Jake I cant do this I have to go ".

" do what? Marley just tell me what happened. You cant just go!" he said with wide eyes.

She crossed her arms on her chest without looking in his eyes and took a deep breath to try to stop crying but her tears refuse to stop.

" did I do something wrong?" Jake said with a calm tone " come on you can tell me everything.. You know that".

Marley took another deep breath and that somehow starts to makes Jake feels nervous. She look at him and saw how sad he looks " oh no Jake you're such a good boyfriend that every girl would ask for ".

" please tell me what happened? Why are you crying? And please don't lie to me if its about us". Marley's face changed and thats scared Jake even more " Jake ... I just... I need ". Jake couldn't handle the pursuer any longer " why cant you just tell me what happened?". Jake yelled

" Jake please don't yell at me thats the last thing I need right now". Marley yelled back her tears mange to stop for a bit.

" I'm sorry you are scaring me and making me nervous. I'll not ask you what happened again, just whenever you're ready..."

" Ryder kissed me ". Jake got interrupted by her " and I let him " she continued and by that and by the pain in Jake's eyes her tears start to falling again. Jake was staring at her he was completely shocked he first thought that Marley was crying because of Kitty or some lame kids then when she couldn't tell him what happened he thought that she found their Valentine's week was planing by Ryder not him Jake was planing to tell her the truth later. But this! This is just so shocking. Jake stayed there for minutes just staring at her completely speechless.

" Jake please say something ". Marley begged.

" why? How? When?". Jake whispered but the pain in his voice was clear. Marley covered her face with her hands and cried hared " I don't know.. I... I just don't know anything or what to say to make things..."

" dis you kiss him back?". Jake interrupted her this time. Marley was shocked.

"what? Do you really think I can do...".

" just answer the damn question".

Jake lost his temper and yelled at her

"NOOO I didn't" she louder.

"Marley I'm sorry for yelling at you".

Marley ignored him she looked away crossing her arms "so... What will happen to us?" her voice was hoarse for crying.

"what do you mean?" Jake asked.

"is that it? Are we done? Because I don't want to end what we have".

Marley starts sobbing again but Jake didn't answer her he was looking at the floor and took steps towards her still looking at the floor. Marley looked at him with eyes full of tears and hope. Jake stopped in front of her but then he walked beside her and opened the door. Marley grabbed his right arm " Jake are you..". Jake looked at her and that was the first time Marley saw him crying and that made her feel guilty even more.

"Jake oh my god I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you it didn't mean anything to me ok?".

Marley was crying she couldn't stop her tears. Jake took a deep breath this time and looked at her with eyes full of hurt.

"I never thought you would hurt me like this".

And with that Jake left the room.

The rest of the day went tough and so slowly for Marley. After Jake left her in the room she didn't see him again. He skipped all his classes and she wanted so badly to do the same as well and rest in her home. But she couldn't because her mom has work here. At lunch she sat alone without touching her food she kept thinking about what happened between her and her boyfriend -or she should call him her ex boyfriend now?- she also was avoiding Ryder. She texted Jake and left him millions voicemails but he didn't answer her and she felt horrible she remembered his tears and his hurting voice that was killing her. The bell finally rang and lunch break was over and now was Glee Club rehearsal. When she entered the room it was empty so she sat and thinking of song to sing it to Jake even if he didn't show up who's clearly left the school and probably went home but she doesn't blame him. When Glee Club kids all came in Finn headed to the board he wrote " Love " and when he faced the kids he wanted to start talking but Marley raised her hand.

"Finn if its all right I'd like to sing one song to someone very special to me".

Finn smiled at her "of course Marley is it for Jake?".

Marley faked smile but didn't answer him but she heard Sugar behind her saying "where is Jake anyways?".

"he is with me in English class but I didn't see him". Unique said and Marley can feel their gazes pointed towards her but she ignored them as she headed to the band. But then Jake came from nowhere "sorry I'm late". He didn't look at her or at Ryder. But Marley was glad he showed up so he can hear her singing for him her favorite song ( Its Gonna Be Love )

She stand in front of Jake and nodded to the band and she start to sing for him with eyes contact

It's gonna be me, baby

It's gonna be you, baby

Time, I've been patient for so long

How can I pretend to be so strong?

Looking at you, baby, feeling it too, baby

If I'm asking you to hold me tight then it's gonna be all night

It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be me, baby

It's gonna be you, baby

It's gonna be, it's gonna be love

Time, am I restless or a fool?

How can you pretend to be so cruel?

Maybe it's me, baby, maybe it's true, baby

Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of, we've waited long enough

It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be all the ones who do

It's gonna be me, baby

It's gonna be you, baby

She starts to tears up and kept looking at him that moment somehow was so special to her she felt love, sorry and regret but not because she loves Jake because she didn't do anything to tell Ryder to back off but she kept singing and looking at Jake.

The sooner you let two hearts beat together

The sooner you'll know this love is forever

(It's gonna be love)

Love needs time now or never

(It's gonna be love)

It's gonna be tough, you gotta believe

It's gonna be strong enough

It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be all the ones who do

It's gonna be hard, it's gonna be tough

It's gonna be more than just enough

It's gonna be love, oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be me, baby, it's gonna be you, baby

The sooner you let two hearts beat together

The sooner you'll know this love is forever

(It's gonna be love)

Love needs time now or never

(It's gonna be love)

It's gonna be tough, you gotta believe

It's gonna be strong enough

It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be all the ones who do

It's gonna be hard, it's gonna be tough

It's gonna be more than just enough

It's gonna be love, oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true

It's gonna be me, baby, it's gonna be you, baby

When she finished she was holding his hands and Jake was looking at their hands he seemed to think of something to say.

"Jake this is for you and I want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry". Marley took deep breath when Jake didn't say anything.

"Jake please say something" Marley begged.

But instead saying something he stand up looking deep into her blue eyes for a moment and then kissed her. Marley was shucked at first but then kissed him just as hard. The kiss was so passionate and saying anything needed to say at that moment. When they pulled apart he smiled at her.

"I tried to ignore you but I couldn't. Marley Rose I'm so in love with you".

Marley got teary eyed "so we're ok?".

Jake smiled and kissed her again "we're forever".

Marley hugged him so tight she didn't want to let go "I'm so sorry Jake".

"I know Marls".

And then they pulled apart and tool her hands and sat next to her.

"I love you Jake. I really mean it".

Jake looked deep into her eyes " I know I love you too and I really mean it".

They both smiled and kissed again and hold each other hands as Finn started talking about the lesson " Love " but Jake and Marley was already know what love is

That was the end.. Let me know what you think.


End file.
